Pheobe controll
by sharingstories2
Summary: It wasn't meant to be like this. She was the good guy and he was supposed to be the boy who became the villain. But it didn't happen.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't meant to be like this. She was the good guy and he was supposed to be the boy who became the villain. But it didn't happen.  
His dear twin sister stood before him on her suit. She still wore the thundersuit. That showed that she still loved them didn't it?.  
She threw fire at the bus and narrowly missed it. Billy and Nora started insulting to their once good sister and Max told them and their parents to fall back. He had to face her. She was his twin. His responsibility, he had to protect her.  
Phoebe didn't want this. She wanted to go back home. She didn't want to be controlled. She sensed Max behind her and smiled.  
"Phoebe stop!" He said.  
"I can't Max." She pointed to an earplug.  
"Max I'm their weapon, I am forced to create the destruction." Tears fell down Max's face.  
"You can end this Pheebs just stop."  
Every superhero watched the siblings. Billy looked at Max as he tried to talk their sister out of this madness. He saw phoebe drop her cape and everyone gasped. She showed the sign of retreat. Phoebe then pulled out a dagger and everyone stiffened. She handed the dagger to Max.  
"Do it!" Max began to cry  
" I can't kill you" phoebe hugged him leaning into the dagger.  
"Thank you" she whispered.  
Max broke over phoebes body. He tried to stop the blood flow but it was no use. She was dying and no super power could help her. Phoebe started to smile.  
"Max, let me go" she said. Her twin stared at her, he couldn't let her die. He couldn't let her go. They were twins.  
He picked up the earpiece and put it on.  
"Well done Max you got phoebe to crash. Now, I hope you understand that this is all your fault since you obviously thought she was doing it of her own free will." Max dropped the earpiece and staggered backwards. His sister was controlled, how he could have not noticed.

Max carried Phoebe down to the floor. The Thundermans stared at her white faced. Yes whilst the hated her actions this was still their daughter and sister. The daughter that spilled secrets and the know-it-all sister. They wanted her dead for her actions and all the pain she had caused they just hadn't expected it to hurt this much. Bleakly Phoebe beckoned Billy forward,  
"Billy" she coughed, "You remember the….. They secret room?" Billy nodded whilst everyone else looked confused. "The s-s-secret place where I never let you go?" Billy smiled in understanding as Phoebe held up a silver key. All of a sudden Phoebe's eyes closed and the world stopped. Max stared at his sisters, eyes red and face puffy. He shook her not believing she was gone. His screams pierced the air, Nora and Hank collapsed into each other as their babies broke.

Medi-superhumans took phoebe away to attempt to save her as the Thundermans looked at billy.  
"It's up to you now billy."


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
